Six Fairies, Little Pride and Lots Of Prejudice
by SugaredViolets
Summary: Loosly based on Jane Austen's novels ;  Why read a summary when you can read chapter 1... My first book on here so I would appreciate some feedback! Thanks :D


Hey this my first fanfic and it is loosely based on Pride and Prejudice! I don't own anything and I would appreciate a review to make my writing better :) Thank You!

Six Fairies, A Little Pride and A Lot of Prejudice Chapter 1

Musa Bennet flew quietly through the fields even though she was the fairy of rhythm and music, sometimes she had thought silence was sometimes the best sound. No hustle or bustle and no sisters or Griselda screaming at her, as she approached her old run down home- Longbourn House. It seemed to be less busy than it usually was. She then realised why…Her Mother Faragonda Bennet was speaking to Griselda Gardiner their housekeeper and her Father Mr Saldin Bennet. They were discussing Marriage plans. At that point she realised all of her sisters were listening.

Stella Bennet was the eldest and was blessed with the most beautiful looks ( well she was the fairy of sunshine ) , she had long golden hair and big baby blue eyes with creamy skin, she was over sharing and quite frankly an idiot at times but on the hand she could be quite mysterious and get lost in her train of her thoughts. She was always dreaming of getting married. Bloom was her best friend.

Bloom was the second eldest she had the most devilish flamed hair you have ever seen her skin was pale and white as a sheet and she had the same eyes as Stella, her best friend, and she had the elemental power of fire, which confused everyone because she seemed the most sweet but at times she could be planning something and her and there Father got on the most well but Bloom was always off playing with her friend Daphne which the others didn't get because she was lower class and she wasn't bothered if she got married but at the same time feared it. Bloom was marmite you could either love or hate her.

Then after her it was Musa, Musa had long skylight navy blue hair which she pulled into long pig tails and she had a slender figure, Musa could easily get absorbed into anything reading, playing music and writing, she was the most focused and determined, which made her and Stella have a little bit of a rift. Musa didn't want to get married but as the days grew older she realised, that Mrs Bennet and Griselda wouldn't let that happen, she wouldn't be a spinster.

Tecna was confusing to the other Bennet's she was always off in her room ( well Tecna was the fairy of technology ) and tried to educate herself in Science and Mathematics, which disappointed the Bennet's because every time she spoke it was like in some sort of a foreign language anytime you dared mention the subject. Tecna had exactly the same views as Musa on marriage, she didn't want it, the thought of giving up maths, science and books to be some trophy wife frightened her to no end.

After Tecna came Flora Bennet, she was the most kindest and gentle of the Bennet's and she was the fairy of nature so she took care of the gardens which were always a rainbow of colours and the meadows amazed everyone. Flora had honey coloured hair and tanned skin because she was always outside in the sun. Griselda was immensely proud of the girl because she was the most sought after to be married by Lords, Princes, Kings, Wizards and Knights. Fortunately she had her own view on marriage there was a special someone out there for everyone.

Last but certainly not least was Layla Bennet, the most reckless and foolish Bennet but made up for it with her conversation and looks. Layla had chocolate eyes with hair to match, with dark coloured skin. Layla was the fairy of water so she spent most of her time at the beach, she was a lone wolf but Flora and Musa were her best friends, so she looked after them and looked up at her elder sisters Bloom and a little of Stella for guidance. Layla loved Tecna but she didn't get why she loved the inside more than the outside. Layla had the same view on marriage as Bloom, she wasn't particularly fussed because it was coming some day.

Stella had her ear pressed against the door and wanted to hear the already loud talk of the plans while Bloom stood beside her and she looked shocked. Musa stood with an angry expression on her face between all her sisters. Tecna sat on the windowsill and sighed looking at the outside. Flora who the most calmest was about to knock on the door but Layla stopped her.

" My dear Bennet's have you heard that Red Fountain and Netherfield Park are going to be rented at last," Griselda's voice droned.

" No we haven't heard Griselda and I don't think I'll care that much either but you'll probably go on," Saladin Bennet was bored you could tell in the tone of voice.

" Helia and Brandon Bingley and their sister Diaspro, are moving here. Imagine that Mr Bennet what this could mean for the girls! Helia Bingley, Crown Prince of Linphea! Royalty! Brandon Bingley, a hero to Linphea and the adopted Prince he may earn a million less than Helia but still he give your family connections!" Griselda seemed the happiest in the rooms.

" I think that is certainly great news Griselda," Mrs Bennet nodded. " Who should we try and match?" All girls were gagging at the door now. Stella wanted to be married first so she was eager for her name to be said. Bloom and Musa didn't like the sound of royalty and so they hoped they were given a miss. Tecna despised this idea so she was praying it was her not getting married. Flora was hoping her name to be said she liked the idea of Linphea she had holidayed there and she loved that planet with it being the nature planet. Layla had mixed feelings.

" Isn't it obvious? Stella and Tecna!" Griselda picked up her tea while Mr Bennet spat out his. Meanwhile Tecna had the feeling she was going to faint while Stella had the biggest smile on her face. Layla, Musa and Bloom breathed a sigh of relief and tried to comfort Tecna and Flora, who was upset she didn't get picked, Helia had been her childhood crush.

" Tecna! She isn't ready!" Mr Bennet eyebrows were in his hairline.

" It's the best she will do - a hero, she spends to much time indoors and she doesn't mingle with society, so we need to get her married now while she still has her looks. Stella on the other hand is perfect for any Crown Prince." Griselda explained the plan while the Bennet's agreed, Griselda made it sound so simple….

" Tecna? Stella? Plans for marriage? Why don't we let the chaps choose for themselves and I will happily give my consent to which ever they choose.." Saladin Bennet was old he gave a massive sigh ever since Griselda came to the house she was always trying to get the family connections and she made Faragonda see that strong powerful fairies need partners but he smiled at the thought of Bloom, Tecna and Musa not wanting to marry.

Stella was leaning against the door so much it gave way, to reveal the six girls with raised eyebrows while Griselda started to give them a lecture Faragonda and Saladin sighed and Stella came in right away agreeing to the plans that Griselda had made of her meeting Helia but Tecna refused and made the excuse that she wanted to mingle in society, but she hasn't been given the chance, the girls knew she hated big crowds but Mr & Mrs Bennet and Griselda didn't know this.

" Well you will have your chance at the Magix Ball tomorrow," Mrs Bennet approved.

" Now Saladin, we need an aquaitance to even get close to the Crown Prince, so I propose you go over and see the Bingley's, for a welcoming before the awful Long's do" Griselda schemed.

" Needn't bother, the Bingley's were great friends of mine back in the day, I already have seen Helia and Brandon, they're Father is knocking at death's door apparently, poor chap." Saladin said sleepily.

" What? You have already seen them!" Griselda, Faragonda and the girls were shocked that they had connections like that then Griselda started to hyperventilate but blamed on her usual nerves while the girls muffled a giggle.

After the silence there was a sudden sense of awkwardness, Stella took up some sewing, Flora watered some flowers, Musa started practising her flute, Tecna was reading, Bloom started to daydream and Layla paced the room, while the girls heard a hard knock at the door. It was Mrs Long, with her daughters: Mitzy, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Lucy and Nebula. The Trix sisters, everyone in Magix, always, always had something to say about them…. They were beautifully evil. Polar opposites to the Bennet Sisters. Mitzy was a complete opposite to Stella, alas Mitzy had no powers to the disappointment of Mrs Long but she made up for it by being manuplative, cunning and scheming. Icy had the elemental power of ice which counteracted Bloom's fire power and she was power thirsty and focused unlike Bloom. Darcy was well you can say… a flirt, a real witch at heart, she disgusted Musa the fairy of music because of the way she used her and Tecna are every a like but opposites, science interested them both so they could have been friends but alas Stormy was completely competitive that she ruined lots of Tecna's experiments. Lucy and Flora used to be best friends but that all changed when Mirta came, a sorceress who wasn't sure if she was a fairy or witch. Lucy was disgusted and humiliated her which made Flora upset so now Mirta and Flora were best friends while Flora and Lucy are bitter rivals. Nebula had always had it out for Layla so they were enemies and the girls had to be restrained from each other, Layla went as far to say she hated Nebula Long.

" Good Morning Mrs Long," Mrs Bennet said softly.

" Why Good Morning, Faragonda," Mrs Long smiled a thin smile, while the girls took seats next to there rivals.

" Have you heard the recent news of the new Bingly's moving to Red Fountain and Netherfield Park?" Mrs Long asked.

" Why of course! Chimera Hurst and her husband are coming as well, I assume." Griselda growled while the girls waited patiently for what the old women had to say!

" You haven't yet replied you are coming to the Magix Ball tomorrow, so should I inform them you are not going?" Mrs Long smile was wider.

" No need, we weren't going to go because Tecna had the cold but she has now fully recovered, so we are able to go so Griselda replied this Morning…" Faragonda finished.

" We'll see you there tomorrow, come along girls…!" Mrs Long was now in a fowl mood as well as the rest of the girls.

" Goodbye Mrs Long!" Saladin replied, everyone waited for the closed door and then everyone laughed.

Hope you liked Chapter 1! I was trying to aim for Franny out of Sense and Sensibility to portray Mrs Long, yes there are going be lots of differences but purely based on lots of Jane Austen's works such as Emma, Persuasion, Sense and Sensibility and primarily Pride and Prejudice also a bit o Mansfield Park. I wish could write like Jane Austen but I can't I'm only 14 year old fangirl so keep that in mind when your criticising my lack of proof reading, spelling errors etc. :) Hoped you liked the Winx's version of the Austen classics so far. 5 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter soon. 0 reviews I'll delete thank you :


End file.
